For Fred RIP buddy
by slytherinqt
Summary: Fred why did you leave me?Angelina's P.O.V on Fred's death a few weeks later after Fred dies.


**For FredBy SlytherinxChic…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters J.K Rowling does. I just own this story plot.**

**Oks so I've been feeling a bit depressed lately. And I'm barkin mad Fred is gone. So here is the outcome of my pent up anger, sadness, and depression.**

How dare you Fred Weasley. How dare you go back on your word. How dare you leave me alone on this Earth when you promised me you'd never ever abandon me.…I feel like dying without you. There's no reason to go on without your light and joy that you brought with you every time you saw me. It's like a dementor kissed the happiness right from me. You really have no idea what pain you've caused. Not only to me, but to your friends.

Do you want me to tell you exactly what's happened? Ok…hmmm…lets start with the fact Lee has quit coming by the shop and apparently has moved out of town and dropped off of the face of the earth after your funeral. Alicia moved to Scotland with her Aunt because your brother now hates her and anybody else who wants him to 'move on'. And Katie was taken straight to the hospital after she was hexed during the war and has no idea of any of this because she's in a magical induced coma.

Oh and your dear parents? Mrs.Weasley is weeping her heart out every night to God asking him why you, why did he take you? and your poor father does all he can to comfort her but he's growing wearier by the minute you can see it in his sunken dark eyes...those eyes used to sparkle and shine a bit like yours, but now he's gone and got himself stuck in a rut with you being gone and all.

And your siblings, their all devastated. But like Mrs. Weasley they all have their back up support. Ginny has Harry, Ron has Hermione, Percy's got Penelope, Bill has Fleur, and Charlie's even bagged himself Hannah Abott. That only leaves out one person. One person who can relate to me. The only person who understands but I won't even let in because he looks exactly like you.

Poor, sad, George. You really won't understand what you've done to him, so let me explain. George is severely cracked. He's like a piece of your favorite china that you accidentally drop because you weren't drinking your tea from it carefully enough. You tape and glue all you want but that crack in it won't seal up the same ever again. He drinks away his sorrows practically every night. He closes down the shop and stays locked up in his flat all day. There is not a single mirror in his flat that doesn't have a giant smash in the center of it. How do I know because I helped wrap his bleeding knuckles. He calls me up when he's drunk and tells me to come over and have a good time with him to liven me up from these dark moods you put us in. I apparate into his apartment and oblige his command because guess what? I'm cracked just as bad as him. We end up messing around, doing some pretty foolish stuff. Every night. It all ends the same with us. Go to a pub. Get drunk. Avoid bringing you up into drunken conversation same old, same old. Then we use each other to sober the pain. He only fucks me because he's drunk and desperate to have the thing that was closest to his brother. And I only fuck him because he's also the closest thing I have to you. So don't look down in heaven upon us with that scolding gaze in your hazel eyes because you caused this.

And frankly Fred Weasley. I hate you. You and your smile that caused me to melt as soon as it was directed it at me. You and your bright orange hair that could shine as bright as a thousand suns. You and your flare for joking around making all around you happy and cheerful. Fuck you for being so beautiful. Just….fuck you.

I touch my face and feel hot wet tears stinging at my cheeks. And now I feel my knees giving in and hitting the floor. And now I feel myself choking out sobs...being turned into a giant pile of human mush. Damn. I really am a pussy for letting you do this to me. For making me not be able to breath without you. For making me love you. The pathetic, Angelina Johnson, can't even back up an 'fuck you Fred' without being reduced to tears.

Because in reality all I really wanted to say is I'm sorry for not being able to stop you from dying. I'm sorry for not helping George and the rest of your family put themselves back together like I ought to. I'm sorry for being this lame excuse of a lover. I'm sorry for taking it all out on you. And most importantly I'm sorry for fucking your brother. I laugh. Not that there's anything funny, but when I said that last part I imagine you saying: "Its ok Angel, as long as I can screw your hot sister later to call it even." When you and I both know in reality I have no sister.

Fred I owe you one. For showing me a love I never knew existed. For being there for me all the time when you were alive and breathing. For everything. So the least I can do is comb my hair. Look decent and get out there and make a difference for you. I know I can't take back these thoughts, these actions, these words. But I can change. And you know I will…for you.

And, I don't know if time will heal me and George's wounds or kill us slowly. But I do know that I will try. If life wants us to win, I'm game. And if fate has it out that we'll lose then I say we at least take a chance.

I stand from the ground and accio my phone. I dial the number to the Weasleys' shop. For a time it doesn't answer but for some reason George actually picked up the phone. "Hello." He says his voice weary in defeat, I can also sense he's been drinking again."Dammit stop your grumbling, It's me George!" I shout over him. His voice lowers. "Oh its you. So you gonna come to the Leaky Cauldron with me tonight?" I shake my head, this boy has no idea, he's in for the rudest awakening of his life. "No George, your gonna get off your mopy arse and come here. We need to talk about some things." "Hey you can't just order me to-!" "Alright then Weasley I'm coming over there. Because things around here are going to change-and if you even think about leaving I'll burn down that shop." Course I would never even think of burning Fred's dream but George knows me well enough to know I don't take shit. "Alright then." He hangs up.

I then proceed to apparate to Weasleys' Wizard Weezes because I've got some things to set straight for once and all.

**Please REVIEW!!!!! I really would appreciate if you could. THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
